Shade The Tiger
by Tina.Kisa
Summary: Eggman desperta Shade, uma poderosa tigresa, que é sua aliada há anos. Ela perdeu a memória em uma explosão, cujo culpado seria Tails. Porém, eles não se lembram dela, apenas Tails, que tem leves lembranças da feline. Mas quem será ela?
1. Uma felina sem memória

Capítulo 1: Uma felina sem memória 

Uma alma tão negra quanto seu próprio mestre repousa em uma cápsula que contêm um líquido esverdeado. Localiza-se em nada mais nada menos que um laboratório, e está em uma sala aparentemente feita apenas para ela, espaçosa o suficiente para que ela pudesse desenvolver suas habilidades.

Percebe-se a entrada de um corpo humano na sala. Nota-se que aquela barriga um tanto oval sobre pernas finas, vestido de vermelho e preto, pertence a um louco cientista bem conhecido por todos de Mobius. Ele se aproxima da cápsula, digita a senha e ela se abre, antes sendo esvaziada do líquido verde. Um maléfico sorriso tomava conta de Eggman, enquanto pêlos e bigodes começavam a detectar um novo ambiente. Seus olhos felinos se abrem, e ela começa a sentir seu corpo novamente. Olha assustada para Eggman, que lhe demonstra segurança, fazendo com que ela fique mais calma. Aos poucos, ela nota uma presença mais concentrada de energia em seu corpo, e vê em suas patas dianteiras (mãos) longas e afiadas garras.

- Como se sente, minha tigresa? – Eggman sorria.

A felina pára de se admirar, conduzindo seu olhar ao homem.

- Onde estou? – ela indaga, surpresa.

- Em seu quarto – Eggman abre os braços de forma a querer mostrar-lhe melhor o ambiente. – De que outra forma seria?

- Meu quarto?

- Sim, seu quarto. Não está lembrada?

Ela fecha os olhos por um momento. Os abre novamente. – Não...

- Já o imaginava... – Eggman suspira tristemente.

- Mas o que aconteceu?

O cientista começa a andar em direção á saída; tinha as mãos, juntas, atrás das costas.

- Você perdeu a memória, minha tigresa... Venha, que irei lhe mostrar.

Ele sai da sala, sendo logo seguido pela negra e listrada de branco tigresa, que o seguia nas quatro patas, e não em pé. Eggman e ela logo chegam á sala principal, cheia de monitores, nos quais passavam-se imagens bem conhecidas: o dia-a-dia de um inseparável trio. Além de imagens de lutas com inúmeros robôs de Eggman, também se via Sonic correndo de Amy, que segurava um enorme martelo vermelho e amarelo; Tails a passear com Cream e Cheese; e Knuckles a proteger a Esmeralda Mestre e a tentar se conter ao lado da sexy morcega chamada Rouge.

- Quem são eles? – a felina pergunta, já de pé.

- Os possíveis causadores da sua perda de memória. E vamos nos vingar por isso! – ele contrai o pulso, num gesto raivso.

- Mas o que aconteceu afinal?

- Nosso "remoto" laboratório explodiu. Garanto ter sido culpa daquele raposo!

A expressão ingênua de repente some dos amarelos olhos da felina, que agora parecia mais séria e maléfica.

- Vai me explicar? – diz, um tanto raivosa.

- Ah, mas é claro! Acredito que não se lembre de nada, NADA mesmo! Mas irei resumir; se lhe contar cada passo que você deu, perderemos tempo, sendo que precisaremos muito dele hoje. – Ele senta na cadeira giratória que havia em frente aos monitores – Pois bem: tudo começou quando você era apenas um filhote e sua terra natal foi invadida pelos meus robôs, que massacraram seus antepassados, restando apenas você. Tão inofensiva e dócil você era que percebi que não podia deixar-lhe lá e sozinha, a levando comigo e passando a cuidar de você. Assim, você se tornou minha aliada, lutando ao meu lado pelo meu sonho de governar Mobius e de transformar o mundo em uma crescente tecnologia! Mas estes sonhos nunca foram possíveis com este ouriço, este raposo e aquele vermelho equidna em meu caminho! – Eggman fecha a mão, furioso ao citar seus três maiores inimigos; mas logo volta ao seu tom de voz normal. – Por isso, você me ajudava "atrapalhando-os" todo dia.

- Eu lhe ajudava? – interrompe a tigresa.

- Sim. E com muito orgulho!

- Mas você não disse ter sido o responsável pelo massacre de meus antepassados?

- Sim, mas você nunca pareceu importar-se. Agora, continuando... Você travava lutas e mais lutas com Sonic, minha tigresa, e que lutas! Uma melhor que a outra! Mesmo que você não levasse o ouro em todas, ainda assim, era formidável! Até que um dia, como costumeiro, estávamos em meu laboratório central – sabe-se bem que tenho muitas bases espalhadas por aí – e, de repente, ouvimos o aviso do computador central, alertando-nos quanto a uma bomba que explodiria em menos de 10 minutos. Certo, tempo suficiente para fugirmos, mas só pra isso! Quando faltavam 30 segundos, saímos correndo do laboratório, mas correndo tanto que você se esqueceu da armadilha que havia na entrada para impedir invasões. Você caiu no buraco, e eu só tive tempo de olhar para traz e ver a explosão. Parece que acabei desmaiando, pois me lembro de um ferimento muito grande na testa e de dores horríveis no corpo. Mas minha vontade de ir até você e ver se estava ou não viva era tão grande que dor alguma me impediu de tirar seu ainda inteiro corpo daquele buraco. A explosão não a matou por pouco: para que fosse uma armadilha boa de verdade, após a vítima cair no buraco, este era tapado com uma tampa metálica, o que garantiu que você saísse quase ilesa do acidente. Já que a onda de energia foi muito forte, você ficou em tipo de um coma e perdeu a memória. Consegui refazer muito do que havia sido perdido naquele laboratório, já que meu diário digital está sempre comigo e não foi destruído, assim pude criar o que está vendo agora, recuperando muito do que tínhamos. Consegui fazer com que você não morresse (por pouco!), deixando seu corpo recuperar-se e lhe dando energia através da cápsula. Hoje, finalmente, consegui despertar-lhe! – ocorre uma pausa – Estamos na Ilha Flutuante. Era o local ideal para eu construir este laboratório, já que queria acordá-la.

A felina o interrompe novamente: - Por que este é o local ideal?

- Porque sua atual energia vem daquela jóia ali! – Eggman aponta para um dos monitores, o qual mostrava a Esmeralda Mestre. A felina deslumbra-se com a jóia, não escondendo sua vontade de possuí-la. Talvez maior até mesmo que a de Rouge. Afinal, ela tinha mais recursos do que a morcega para tê-la.

- E o que é ela? – indaga, não tirando os olhos do monitor, e se aproximando, em posição felina.

- É a Esmeralda Mestre, a responsável pelo incessante flutuar da ilha. Ela governa todas as outras – o monitor muda, mostrando agora as Esmeraldas do Caos – que ando querendo roubar há anos! O echidna é o guardião delas, e com elas eles conseguem se transformar em super, ou seja, ficam mais fortes do que o que já são. Se conseguíssemos pagá-las, você também se transformaria e ficaria mais forte ainda!

- É minha primeira missão?

- Não. Primeiro quero que saibam que você ainda existe. E para roubar as Esmeraldas... Bom, isso tem que ser de outra maneira...

- Hum... Certo! – um tom felino toma conta da voz dela – Então o que devo fazer, MESTRE?

- Este será mais é um treinamento, para que se lembre de como se luta.

A felina se desaproxima, pára de olhar pras Esmeraldas e volta a ficar de pé, atrás de Eggman.

- Mas, afinal, qual o meu nome?

- Olhe em seu pescoço.

A felina olha em direção ao seu peito, só então percebendo um colar, que tinha como pingente uma plaqueta de metal com 5 X 2cm, com algo escrito.

- Shei-di – ela lê, virando a plaqueta para enxergar melhor. – Shade? É este o meu nome?

- Sim, minha tigresa. Shade. Não é lindo?!

Ela volta a olhar para a plaqueta novamente. A solta - E então? Qual minha primeira missão?

Eggman sorri; seu maléfico sorriso de sempre.

É um lindo dia de primavera em Emerald Hill. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow e Rouge estão reunidos em uma mesa redonda, tomando o chá de tarde, perto do Pedestal da E. M.

- Repararam que Eggman parou de agir de uns tempos pra cá? – diz Tails, levando sua xícara à boca.

- É mesmo – concorda Knuckles. – Já se fazem meses sem perturbações.

- Que bom! – Amy se anima, colocando sua xícara na mesa.

- "Que bom" Amy? Eu gosto é de ação! – Sonic toma um gole.

- Ah! Deixa de ser criança, Sonic! – Shadow fecha os olhos e começa a tomar seu chá.

- Pelo que sei – a voz de Rouge tem um tom sarcástico – você nunca gostava quando ele "atacava"...

O que foi, Tails? – pergunta Cream, que está sentada ao lado do raposo. Ele olha para a xícara com um olhar vazio, pensativo. Todos notam Cream a lhe fazer esta pergunta, fixando sua atenção em Tails.

- Este não é um fato a ser comemorado... – todos estranham a resposta. Ele olha para seus amigos:

Isto é algo anormal!

- Mas Tails – diz Rouge, com voz atenciosa – e se ele apenas não estiver tendo bons planos?

- É Tails, não podemos ir pensando o pior – concorda Sonic.

Todos os outros parecem aceitar a afirmação dos dois.

- Nunca faltam planos a Eggman! Certamente ele apenas quer tempo suficiente para arquitetar o seu último!

- Ah Tails! Chega de atrair nagatividade! – Knuckles diz.

- O engraçado é que a negatividade já chegou, Knuckles – Shadow olhava para o pedestal da E. M.

Os outros também olharam, e viram uma tigresa preta e branca, a admirar a valiosa pedra. Ela usava uma calça de brean azul e uma blusa vermelha (que amarrava no pescoço e deixava à mostra as costas da felina).

Knuckles se levanta, põe sua xícara na mesa e segue até o pedestal.

- Ei! – grita – Você aí! O que pensa estar fazendo?

A tigresa olha para ele, tira a pata da E. M. e retrai as garras. Elegantemente, desce as escadas do pedestal, se aproximando de Knuckles. Os outros já haviam se levantado e estavam indo em direção a ele.

- Nossa! – a tigresa diz, sarcasticamente. – Um comitê de boas vindas? Não precisava!

- Boas vindas? – Knuckles se enfurece, preparando os punhos para uma briga. – Vou te mostrar o que é boas vindas se você tiver feito algum mal á E. M.!

- Ah, não precisa se preocupar. Eu só a estava... – ela olha para suas unhas -...apreciando! – volta sua atenção para Knuckles.

- Pois saiba que há gente na fila! – Rouge fica do lado de Knuckles, e põe as mãos na cintura.

- Então vamos ver quem a consegue primeiro! – a felina se vira e começa a subir as escadas.

Enfurecida Rouge voa até ela e a empede de continuar subindo, pondo-se em sua frente.

- Só passando por cima do meu cadáver que ela será sua!

- Então está bem. - a felina posiciona-se para brigar, e põe à mostra suas garras.

- Pois se for brigar com ela – Knuckles estava atrás da felina, pronto para atacar. – terá que me enfrentar também!

A tigresa salta, ultrapassando Rouge e a atacando por trás. Rouge é segurada por Knuckles, que a põe de pé e vai até Shade. Ele tenta atacá-la, mas Shade desvia facilmente. Percebendo que Knuckles está em apuros, Sonic diz para que ele e Shadow o ajudem. Sonic usa muitos spin-dashs, tentando arremessá-la para longe, mas ela continua desviando. Knuckles volta a tentar acertá-la, mas Shade o arranha nas costas e no pescoço, fazendo com que ele enfraqueça e caia. Atacando Knuckles, Shade não percebe a presença de Rouge planando atrás dela, assim levando um chute no rosto.

- Não mexa com o meu echidna!

Graças ao ataque de Rouge, Sonic consegue arremessar Shade para fora da escada, ou seja, para onde estavam Amy, Cream e Tails. Sonic olha em volta, à procura de Shadow, e vê que este estava "guardando" a E. M.

- E é bom você não ter ferido o Sonic, sua inhasinha! – Amy empunha seu martelo, prestes a atacar

Shade, que consegue se esquivar, confundindo Amy e a arranhando no pescoço. Amy cai, o que enfurece a Cream, que contra ataca com Cheese. Shade tinha mais com o que se preocupar, indo lutar com Sonic e deixando Cream "atacar o ar". Os movimentos do ouriço eram rápidos demais. A felina até pensou não ter mais escapatória, ficando dentro do círculo que Sonic formava ao correr. Mas quando Rouge entra no círculo para bater em Shade, ela a "escala", conseguindo sair. Sonic percebe que Shade havia se safado e já ia ataca-la, é quando Shade vai até Tails e o pega pelo pescoço. Tails começa a gritar de dor, deixando Sonic desesperado e sem reações.

- Mais um passo e eu corto o pescoço dele!

Todos ali conscientes (já que Knuckles e Amy haviam sido arranhados) ficam parados olhando Shade a fazer Tails gritar, também sem reações e preocupadíssimos. Não sabiam como Tails estava agüentando a dor, quando apenas um arranhão fizera Knucles e Amy adormecer. Mas, atrás da felina, sem que ela ao menos percebesse, Shadow começava a realizar um Chao Burst. Shade solta o pescoço do raposo, o fazendo cair no chão. Terminado o golpe de Shadow, mais ninguém vê Shade, que havia se teletransportado para o laboratório de Eggman usando relógio que ele havia lhe dado (ele servia como meio de comunicação; teleporte; avaliava o nível de força dos oponentes; transmitia do computador central de Eggman informações sobre Sonic e cia.; detectava qualquer objeto procurado, etc.).

Sonic corre ao encontro de Tails que, incrivelmente, não estava ferido. Rouge vai até Knuckles e o acorda; assim como Shadow, que acorda Amy e ajuda Cream a se levantar. Todos voltam sua atenção para Tails.

- Como você pode não estar ferido depois daquilo tudo? – pergunta Sonic.

- Ela me feriu tão facilmente... – diz Knuckles.

- Ela só queria que eu sentise dor, e não que eu desmaiasse. Já que não precisou apertar para que isso acontecesse, eu não tenho marca alguma.

- E como ela pode ter toda essa força nas garras? – indaga Amy.

- Aquela força... – Knuckles olhava para o chão – Me é familiar... – ele segue seu olhar para a E. M.

No laboratório de Eggman, no qual ele assistira á luta, Shade acaba de chegar. Está fraca e ferida, devido ao golpe dado por Shadow.

- Mestre? – ela indaga, ofegante. Está de quatro, quase caída por completo.

- Se saiu muito bem minha tigresa, parabéns!

- Eles ainda na se lembraram de mim, não é?

- É o que pensa. Assista ao vídeo.

Na tela do monitor, Tails ainda conversava com Sonic...

- Ela trabalha para Eggman, Sonic.

- Como pode saber? – Sonic e Rouge perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

- Pelo relógio no pulso dela. Mas não é só isso: ela me é familiar...

- Nunca a tinha visto antes! – diz Amy, tentando se levantar (o vídeo era gravação) – Ah! Mas se na próxima ela não me escapa!

- Vocês têm certeza de que não se lembram dela?

O monitor pára a transmissão.

- Viu minha tigresa? O raposo tem boa memória.

- E é inteligente também! – ela finalmente consegue se levantar, aproximando-se de Eggman. – Qual minha próxima missão Mestre?

- Um robô (criação minha) se revoltou contra mim certa vez. Depois de ter me derrotado, ao lado de

Rouge e Shadow (ah! Outros traidores!), ele desapareceu. Quero que o encontre.

- E que robô é esse?

- Seu nome é E-123 Omega.

Continua...


	2. O retorno de E123 Omega

Capítulo 2: O Retorno de E-123 Omega 

Um vento forte sopra em Final Fortress, enquanto trovões anunciam a chegada de uma tempestade. Coberta por um manto preto, uma felina dirigia-se a uma antiga base de Eggman, que se encontrava totalmente destruída.

- Deve estar aqui.

Ela começa a caminhar pelos cacos de vidro; pelos pedaços de metal espalhados e peças robóticas membros de Shadow. Qualquer um sentiria calafrios ao estar naquele lugar, mas Shade agia normalmente. O relógio no seu pulso apitou.

- Sim, meu Mestre? – ela diz a Eggman, o qual sua imagem é transmitida ao relógio pelo monitor de seu computador central.

- Já chegou minha tigresa?

- Sim meu Mestre, já cheguei em Final Fortress, e vou começar minha busca. Tem mesmo certeza de que ele está aqui?

- Tenho sim. Agora, sem demoras, quero vocês dois aqui e logo!

- Sim, Mestre!

A luz da tela do relógio se apaga, anunciando o fim da transmissão. O relógio acende-se novamente, á procura de peças de certo robô. Shade movia seu pulso para todas as direções, enquanto o laser de seu relógio tentava localizar o que procurava. Shade começa a dar passos pequenos, esperando uma resposta do relógio, que não tarda a não desapontá-la. Ele começa a piscar, indicando com o laser onde estaria um dos membros superiores do robô, segundo a descrição. A felina se aproxima e vê o braço direito de E-123 Omega, todo amaçado, e o aponta com o laser. A luz muda de vermelha para azul, e o braço some de repente. "Teleporte realizado com êxito!", avisa o relógio.

Em seu laboratório, Eggman estava examinando o trabalho de Shade. Ele a estava filmando com mais um daqueles seus robôs espiões, sem que a felina ao menos desconfiasse.

- Perfeito!- Eggman sorria; seus olhos vislumbravam o membro superior direito do robô, que estava em uma máquina que o concertaria sozinha. O resto do trabalho (a montagem e outros ajustes) ficaria por conta do cientista. – Logo me vingarei daqueles dois traidores! E dizer que será apenas o primeiro passo para acabar de uma vez por todas com o outro ouriço! Muahahahahahahahah...

Shade continuava procurando, enquanto seu laser não tinha sucesso algum em sua busca. Ela sentiu sua mão se molhar, e olhou para cima: agora as negras nuvens carregadas de chuva se juntavam, fechando o seu. Uma forte tempestade começa a desabar, "revelando" ao relógio o resto do corpo de Omega. Após Shade teletransportá-lo, ela "liga" para Eggman.

- Mestre? Está tudo aí?

- Vou verificar – após uma pausa, ele retorna: - Não. Falta o mais importante: a placa de memória.

A felina estranhou a afirmação de seu Mestre. – Não acha má idéia ele recuperar a memória?

- Não é para isso que a quero. Traga-a logo! – e interrompeu a transmissão.

A felina continuou sua busca, estendendo-a para o dia seguinte, quando Shade finalmente encontrou a peça, por esta ter sido revelada pela luz do sol. Brilhava tanto que parecia ainda estar nova.

- E agora meu Mestre?

- Fique por aí. Mandarei uma nave imediatamente.

Alguns minutos depois a nave chegaria. Enquanto ela não vinha, Shade ficava á procura de saber se teria tido algum envolvimento com o dono do verdadeiro corpo que aqueles membros, abdômen e cabeça formariam.

- Não me parece ser algo tão recente. Devo ter participado. Mas qual seria a razão de Omega estar aqui? Será que este ouriço é mesmo o Shadow?

Ela ficou pensando um pouco, tentando se lembrar de seu passado. Começou a olhar pra figura do ouriço, e se encantou pela coloração vermelha e preta de seu pêlo. Incrível ter sido ela a única a nunca notar semelhanças entre ele e Sonic.

A nave de Eggman chegou ao local, para insatisfação de Shade, que teve que deixar em Final Fortress a imagem do ouriço.

- Meu Mestre EI de me explicar a razão disso tudo. – ela pensava enquanto pilotava a nave. – Espero que ao menos ALGUÉM se lembre de mim.

Tails continua entrigado com o fato de saber que conhecia aquela tigresa, mas que mais ninguém se lembrava dela. Ele vira em seus olhos a sombra que devia ser sua alma e sentira a força de suas garras. Sabia que ela seria o mais difícil inimigo que a equipe Sonic já derrota-la. Se conseguissem isso...

- Nós teremos que nos cuidar. Não será fácil destruir os planos de Eggman com a aliada que ele arranjou! – Tails olhou para o céu e deitou-se por completo na folhagem. – Mas prefiro aproveitar enquanto posso admirar este azul.

O deleite logo acaba quando algo cinza metálico passa pelo céu, anunciando a aproximação de mais um problema. Tails se levanta, sentando-se novamente, e olha para traz. Pensa em seguir a nave, mas já está atrasado visto a velocidade desta.

- É melhor ir avisar o Sonic. – O raposo levanta-se e começa a voar. Mal sabia ele que Sonic já fora avisado...

Quando Tails chega no pedestal da E. M. (local da última reunião entre amigos e encontro com Shade), vê Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow e Rouge a empunharem seus punhos para uma briga. Logo à frente, a razão de tudo aquilo: era Shade, próxima à E. M. Sonic percebeu a chegada de seu amigo.

- Tails? Que bom que chegou!

- Temos problemas! – Knuckles completa a frase de seu amigo.

- Vamos! – dizia Rouge, em tom raivoso. – Diga logo o que quer, seu desígnio de gatos!

- "Desígnio de gatos?" Ora, o verdadeiro desígnio aqui não é eu, e sim o robô que terão de enfrentar!

- Claro! – Sonic começava mais uma de suas piadas – Todo robô feito por Eggaman é apenas isso!

-Huh! Mas vamos passar a parte das apresentações. Afinal, vocês já o conhecem. Apareça, Omega!

Rouge e Shadow ficam abismados, desfazendo a posição de briga. Os outros só não fazem o mesmo por estarem "paralisados" pelo susto.

- Omega? – indaga Shadow. Ele olha para Rouge – Não havia desaparecido, Rouge?

- Ele ia destruir a base de Eggman em Final Fortrees. Nunca mais o vi depois disso.

- Mas agora ele reapareceu. Uma pena, não é? – Shade usou de tom sarcástico, querendo provocar Rouge. Ela pula-se e senta-se na E. M., com as pernas cruzadas. – Agora, ao combate!

Em menos de meio minuto, Omega desce as dezenas de escadas do pedestal. Posiciona-se frente aos cinco e começa a examina-los, mudando seu olhar ora para Rouge e ora para Shadow.

- Destruir. Destruir. Objetivo... Shadow The Hedgehog!

Shadow se assusta e dá um salto para longe quando Omega começa a atirar. Sonic tenta destruir o robô, enquanto Knuckles tenta derruba-lo. O que a Equipe Sonic queria era fazer com que Tails pudesse modificar parte do sistema de Omega. Mas foi em vão: seus movimentos e sua potência eram maiores e mais eficazes que a dos três juntos.

Já a briga de Rouge era com outra pessoa, ou melhor, felina. Voando e tentando não ser percebida, a morcega vai até a E. M. Ia tentar o golpe do chute novamente, é quando Shade usa de sua sarcástica e maléfica voz felina.

- Essa eu já conheço, morcega. Precisa se esforçar mais! – ela some das vistas de Rouge, que hesita, não sabendo para onde olhar. Quando se vira para traz, é atingida por um soco, que a faz rolar escada abaixo. A felina volta a sentar-se na E. M., assistindo à luta.

Rouge quase é esmagada por Shadow, que cai violentamente sobre ela; só então ela percebe que Shadow havia retornado ao combate. Rapidamente, ele se levanta, e tenta derrubar Omega por traz. Sonic, Knuckles e Tails aproveitavam a "brecha" para pôr seu plano em prática novamente.

Rouge se levanta. Chamando a atenção de todos, volta a brigar com Shade. É novamente golpeada, mas desta vez sem cair. Shade salta para traz.

- Se brigar é o que você quer... – a tigresa tira seu manto negro, só então revelando uma faixa de seda longa lilás, amarrada ao seio para cobri-lo, e uma saia de seda azul clara, que na frente era longa o suficiente para cobrir a calcinha da felina, mas que atrás era comprida até os pés. Enquanto tirava o manto, continuava a frase: - Então vamos à luta!

A ação da felina faz com que todos a olhem, surpresos pela performance dela só então melhor revelada.Isto custa alguns ferimentos em Shadow, que decide usar algo mais forte para destruir de vez o robô. Mas Shadow não podia deixar de hesitar.

- Era meu melhor amigo... – ele pensava, espantando-se com a forma como Omega tentava alcançar seu objetivo.

Enquanto isso, Rouge e Shade travavam uma luta na qual ninguém poderia saber quem seria a vencedora. Ora Rouge era golpeada, ora Shade tentava equilibrar-se para não cair.

- Por que não usa as garras? – Rouge se perguntava, em pensamentos. Shade parecia querer usar algo mais triunfante em suas lutas com a morcega. – Mas o quê?

Rouge já estava ofegante, levando a desvantagem, e já dera muitos passos em falso quanto à cair do pedestal. Shade ia golpeá-la (talvez seu último golpe naquela luta para derrubar Rouge), mas algo fez com que a felina parasse imediatamente, e descesse às pressas (como um verdadeiro gato, usou das quatro patas, e elegantemente se pôs em duas enquanto vestia seu manto). Fraca, Rouge cai diante da E. M. Omega estava prestes a tombar; mas, apenas encostando um dedo no robô, Shade o faz ficar de pé novamente. À sua frente, um negro ouriço ofegava: tinha depositado todas as suas forças em um Chaos Burst, seguido de um Chaos Control, por precaução.

Omega ia continuar a lutar, mas Shade o deteve.

- Nosso Mestre nos chama.

O robô a compreendeu. Ambos desaparecem num piscar de olhos, sendo o culpado disto o relógio que Shade ostentava no pulso.

Shadow cai para traz, sem forças. Knuckles, preocupado com a E. M. (e talvez não só com ela), olha para o pedestal, e vê Rouge caída. Vai socorre-la, sendo retribuído com sorrisos e não conseguindo esconder sua satisfação em vê-los. Sonic tentava carregar Shadow, já desmaiado, para tirá-lo do chão. Tails logo chegaria para socorre-los com o Tornado.

- Chegamos, Mestre.

Eggman vira-se com o auxílio de sua cadeira giratória, e vê estragos em Omega.

- Não imaginava que ele estaria to forte! Fez um ótimo trabalho também, minha tigresa.

- Huh! Aquela morcega ainda vai pagar caro! – olha para suas garras – Ela ainda não viu nada...

- Não disse que lutava muito bem, minha tigresa?

Ela volta seu olhar a Eggman, retribuindo-o com um doce sorriso.

- Quanto a você Omega, preparei-lhe uma "placa de descanso". A colocarei em você e ela funcionará como uma bateria.

Omega endireita-se e põe a mão na testa, de forma a mostrar obediência a Eggman.

- Afirmativo!

Eggman vira-se novamente pros monitores, que passam repetidas vezes alguns golpes de Shade e outros de Shadow e Omega.

- Agora, minha tigresa, vá repousar. Fiz certos reparos em seu quarto. Tome um banho e descanse. Amanhã será um longo dia, minha tigresa, um longo dia.

- Falando em longo dia... – ela olhava para baixo, novamente usando sua voz doce ao falar com seu Mestre. Seus olhos desviam-se do chão, agora olhando no monitor a luta travada entre Shadow e Omega. – Poderia me contar a razão de tudo aquilo em Final Fortrees e... Talvez... Quem é este ouriço?

- Vá para seu quarto e descanse. Mandarei um arquivo por um robô. Parte destas informações ainda estão na memória de Omega. A outra é resumida demais. Pode tentar arrancar algo do ouriço.

Ela sorri docemente. – Certo! – E segue até seu quarto.

Sem ser visto, Eggman tinha nos lábios op sorriso de um "pai orgulhoso".

Shade estava terminando seu banho quando um robô de Eggman aparece em seu quarto. Ele vinha trazendo, em uma bandeja, um CD Rom.

-Deve ser o arquivo. – Shade pensa. Ela agradece ao robô, que se vai logo em seguida.

A felina dirige-se ao computador de seu quarto e coloca nele o CD. Enquanto assiste à história da vida de Shadow, come deliciosas asas de frango frito.

Ela estava sentada na cama, que tinha uma chocha branca listrada de lilás; um travesseiro preto com listras vermelhas no estilo "tigre"; e seu cobertor revelaria a imagem símbolo de Eggman. As paredes do quarto tinham uma tintura cinza clara; não havia pisos no quarto e o chão era coberto por um carpete preto. A iluminação era pouca, sendo responsáveis por ela pequenas lâmpadas espalhadas pelo cômodo. Shade tinha também um guarda-roupa automático, que lhe dava a roupa já passada seguindo os comandos do computador, pelo qual Shade programava a vestimenta do dia seguinte. Não havia televisor, vídeo cassete ou dvd player no quart;, e o computador de Shade era na verdade um laptop bem desenvolvido, feito por Eggman exclusivamente para sua tigresa. A cômoda ao lado da cama tinha um retrato de Eggman abraçando Shade, e um comunicador, pelo qual ela falava com seu Mestre, e que também servia como rádio relógio. A gaveta deste mesmo móvel guardava o relógio e bijuterias da felina, ou jóias.

Quando Shade termina de ver o conteúdo do CD, percebe que já é tarde e vai deitar-se, tendo um lindo sonho durante a noite.

O dia amanhece, e Shade é acordada pelo comunicador.

- Venha à sala central, minha tigresa – a voz de Eggman era transmitida pelo aparelho que despertara a felina. –Tenho uma surpresa para você.

Shade levanta-se e veste uma saia vermelha bem leve e média no comprimento e uma blusa decotada, verde; calça seu tamanco de madeira com estampa florida e vai até seu Mestre, tendo tanto em seu pulso esquerdo quanto em seu tornozelo uma fita prateada.

- Sim, meu Mestre? – ela diz, ainda sonolenta. Eggman levanta-se e vai até ela.

- Desde que lhe despertei você não tem feito outra coisa senão trabalhar para mim. Acho que merece uma recompensa.

- Recompensa?

- Sim minha tigresa! Sei que adora jóias... – Eggman retira do bolso um rubi - ...Então providenciei esta para você.

Os olhos da felina brilhavam de felicidade. Ela pega o rubi da mão de Eggman, e, sem palavras, lhe dá um forte abraço.

- Obrigada! Obrigada!

Eggman fica sem jeito, e desfaz o abraço.

- Mas não é só isso... – ele anda até a cadeira giratória e se senta.

- Hã? Como assim?

- Hoje você está de folga! Pode fazer o que quiser: passear por aí, descobrir coisas sobre o Shadow, lutar, divertir-se... Enfim, o que desejar fazer!

- Obrigada, meu Mestre! – Shade tinha um sorriso mais feliz que o outro – Bom, então não irei desperdiçar este dia. Farei tudo o que eu quiser!

- É isto mesmo minha tigresa. – Eggman olha para trás, querendo se despedir da felina, mas ela já havia ido.

Shade está se divertindo muito em Station Square, experimentando deliciosas refeições, comprando lindas roupas e jóias ou simplesmente sentindo o puro ar de um parque entrar pelos seus pulmões. Ninguém que a via desconfiava que ela era aliada de Eggman, pois a felina escondera seu relógio.

Andando calmamente pelas ruas, Shade avista uma instituição. Em sua fachada estava um anúncio, que dizia:

"Estamos arrecadando dinheiro para um orfanato. O doador da maior quantia receberá como prêmio um anel com pedras de esmeralda. Valor mínimo de um milhão de dólares".

A felina sorri e olha para suas garras. – é bom protegerem este anel... Huhuhuhuhuhu...

Como alguém comum, ela entra na instituição. Está lotada, com muitas pessoas dando lances altíssimos, querendo possuir a tão cobiçada jóia. Furtiva, a felina segue pros fundos da instituição, onde certamente estaria o anel, já que não queriam deixa-lo à mostra por precaução.

Shade encontra a sala onde ele está, mas esta é protegida por dois guardas. Sem que a notem, ela arranha o pescoço dos dois, que caem desmaiados. Sem disparar alarme algum, entra na sala, e quebra o vidro que protegia o anel. Quando ia pegá-lo, uma Albina morcega pula em cima dele. Era Rouge, que estava no teto para não ser vista pela tigresa.

Continua...


	3. A misteriosa luz verde

Capítulo 3: A Misteriosa Luz Verde 

- Você!? – indigna-se Shade.

- Eu o vi primeiro!

- Pois pode ir tirando essas suas mãos sujas de cima dele! – Shade avança, num ato desesperado de bater na morcega. Rouge, que foi jogada contra a parede, segura a mão de Shade para não ser massacrada. Quando a felina desencosta a outra mão da parede (a que segurava Rouge), para atacar, Rouge consegue esquivar-se, jogando-se no chão e se arrastando para não ser pega. Com muito custo, consegue se levantar, e ela e a raivosa morcega tentam jogar uma à outra no chão, segurando ambas as mãos da outra para não apanhar. Rouge consegue jogar Shade contra a parede, e realiza um Dash Attack, golpeando a felina logo em seguida. Vendo que está em desvantagem, Shade toca na parede, e a destrói como se ela fosse uma bomba. Rouge se assusta, dando um Jump para traz.

- Venha meretriz! Ou está com medo?

- Já tenho o que queria!

- Acho que não... – Shade mostra o anel já posto em seu dedo. Só então Rouge percebe que ele saíra do seu decote.

Com um Dash, Rouge aproxima-se de Shade e realiza vários Air Attacks, que são esquivados rapidamente. A felina distancia-se; enquanto isso Rouge pensava em algo. Sabia que ainda tinha forças para atacar, mas qual ataque?

Shade arranha a palma das duas mãos; as junta, e uma luz verde começa a "nascer" dessa união. Rouge não entende o acontecido, apenas observando-o. A luz nas mãos de Shade vai crescendo, se transformando em uma verdadeira bola de energia, que é lançada contra Rouge. Em um Jump, Rouge escapa da esfera que atinge a instituição, espantando todos ali presentes, que saem correndo. Enquanto a morcega olha para o estrago, Shade cria mais uma esfera de energia, que é logo arremessada. Em seguida, outra; outra; e outra; e mais outra... Até que Rouge é atingida. A energia era tão forte que ela mal podia se levantar. Shade aproxima-se dela. Ia realizar um último ataque, mas um negro ouriço não o permite.

- Rouge?! – Shadow grita, correndo de encontro à amiga. Shade interrompe o ataque.

O ouriço agacha-se, levantando a cabeça da morcega. Ele olha pra felina, que tem nos olhos uma expressão docemente surpresa.

- O que você fez? – o ouriço diz, raivoso.

Como se estivesse assustada, Shade começa a andar de costas, devagar; pára, olha para Shadow, vira-se e sai correndo. Ele não entende tal reação, mas volta sua reação para Rouge, que está quase desacordada. Ele a pega no colo.

- Venha Rouge. Vou te levar pra casa.

O ouriço começa a correr, ultrapassando a velocidade do som. Seria mais fácil usar um Chaos Control, mas tinha noção de que Rouge já estava fraca demais.

Rouge abre os olhos, levanta parte do seu corpo e percebe estar em um lugar totalmente desconhecido, que aparenta ser uma cabana. À sua volta há apenas uma escrivaninha feita de madeira. Em cima, há um vaso com flores e um copo d'água. Há também no quarto um banquinho de madeira no estilo dos que se encontra pelos bares. Nele, uma figura conhecida vigiava o sono de sua amiga.

- Como se sente? – Shadow pergunta.

Ainda sem reconhecer o lugar, Rouge indaga:

- Onde estou?

- Na Ilha Flutuante. Como sempre, não é mesmo!?

- Já revirei esta ilha inteira e nunca havia visto este lugar... – Rouge olha para a janela, e vê um lindo céu pintado de azul e branco e enfeitado por pássaros a voar e cantar. – Nunca mesmo!

- Aqui é o "refúgio" do Time Rosa, por isso não se lembra daqui. O Sonic ajudou a Amy a construir isso daqui recentemente...

- E é só isso que eles têm aqui?

- É que você ainda não viu o resto da "casa"... Este aqui é só um cômodo a mais; te puseram aqui pra te deixar "isolada". A casa é muito agitada...

Rouge senta na cama, com as pernas juntas ao abdômen.

- E o que estou fazendo aqui?

- Não se lembra? Da luta com Shade?

- Ah! É mesmo! Mas aquele anel ainda será meu!

- Pare com isso Rouge! Você poderia ter morrido, sabia? Se não fosse pelas ervas da ilha e o conhecimento de Knuckles, não sei o que eu faria! Agora repouse mais um pouco... E esqueça aquela tigresa! – Shadow se levanta, de forma autoritária.

- Tigresa? Não a chame assim... Ela é muito menos que isso... Hihihi!

Shadow senta novamente.

- Aliás, qual a razão daquilo tudo?

- Hã? – Rouge o olha, interrogativa. Ela volta seu olhar pro lençol da cama. – Você sabe como eu sou...

O sorriso da morcega anima um pouco o ouriço, que se levanta e segue para uma das portas, sendo que também havia no cômodo a dos fundos.

- Venha. Acho que vai gostar de ver o que mais tem por aqui.

Rouge se levanta da cama, e o segue, cambaleando um pouco por ainda estar sonolenta. Ao passar pela mesma porta que Shadow, Rouge vê uma linda cozinha, bem enfeitada com flores e quadros representando várias paisagens da Ilha Flutuante. Aparentemente, era uma cozinha qualquer. Big estava vestido em um avental branco, fritando qualquer coisa no fogão à lenha.

- Oiiii!

Rouge apenas sorri, deixando o gato um tanto encabulado.

Saindo da cozinha, a morcega se vê na sala de estar, onde Amy, Cream e Cheese estão esperando sentados em um confortável "sofá de penas".

- Rouge! Que bom que você acordou... – Amy era a primeira a cumprimentá-la.

Shadow senta do lado de Amy, coloca os pés em cima da mesa de centro, encosta os ombros no sofá e põe os olhos em direção ao teto, por mais que eles estivessem fechados.

- Onde estão aqueles três?

- Lá fora. Sonic está treinando e Tails se dedicando a um novo projeto.

- E Knuckles? – Rouge pergunta, procurando um lugar onde se sentar, que logo lhe é mostrado. Ela senta ao lado de Shadow, ficando entre ele e Amy, e Cream estava agora na poltroninha com Cheese.

- Eu não sei... Depois de ter te curado, ele saiu sem dizer uma única palavra.

- Como está, senhorita Rouge?

- Oras! Como eu poderia estar ruim? – ela sorri, já se sentindo um pouco mais à vontade e deixando a timidez de lado.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir. – Shadow se levanta.

- Por quê? – sua amiga pergunta.

- Não é nada. Depois nós nos vemos. – e sai.

Cream olha para a porta, que está atrás dela. – Que estranho...

- Vocês não se importam se eu também for, não é mesmo? – Amy se levanta, já seguindo para a porta. – Tenho que ir ver o desempenho do meu ouriço. Claro, comigo lá para torcer por ele, garanto que seus golpes se desenvolverão! – a ouriça juntava suas mãos, como se estivesse sonhando acordada, e tinha em seus olhos um par de corações.

- E eu tenho que procurar o Knuckles...

Cream pula da poltrona.

- Pois eu vou ver o que o Tails está fazendo

- Então nos vemos mais tarde. – Amy sai.

Cream é a próxima a sair, e depois Rouge, que demora um pouco mais por ainda estar admirando o local. Big chega à sala, com luvas e uma bandeja na mão.

- Bolinhos de chuva!

Ele abre os olhos, e vê o lugar totalmente vazio. Sem entender muito, volta para a cozinha.

- Oi Tails, tudo bem?

- Tudo, Cream!

A coelha se aproxima. Com um gesto curioso, tenta ver o que Tails está fazendo.

- Que é isso?

- É uma esfera com energia. Energia captada da E. M. – Tails tem nas mãos uma esfera de vidro, que contém uma luz verde.

- Mas por que está fazendo isto?

- Quero saber como foi que Shade conseguiu criar aquela esfera de energia em suas mãos.

- Não se lembra daquela tigresa?

- Então é esse o nome dela? Como sabe?

- Li no pingente que há em seu pescoço. Só pode ser o nome dela.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se passam.

- O que mesmo que você está fazendo?

- Veja. – Tails põe um CD em seu computador. A mais recente luta entre Shade e Rouge era vista pelo monitor. – Consegui um vídeo da luta delas. Observe bem a energia verde que será emanada das mãos dela...

Cream olha atentamente, surpreendendo-se ao ver o golpe realizado pela felina, e o modo como Rouge caía sem forças.

- Pesquisas minhas e do Knuckles comprovam que esta força vem da E. M. Mas não conseguimos explicar como ela pôde usa-la e como teve tal efeito.

Knuckles repousa no pedestal da E. M., olhando para o céu e admirando as nuvens, que já estavam desaparecendo a um anúncio de fim de tarde. De repente, algo mais admirável ainda o impede de continuar sua visão. Pêlos brancos cobriam sua pele, e negras asas faziam com que ela pudesse voar, assim estando acima do echidna.

- O que está fazendo? – ela pergunta, curiosa.

- Tentando admirar o céu. – é a rude resposta.

Ela se deita ao lado dele, também olhando para as nuvens.

- Eu não estou lá, sabia?

Rouge espera uma resposta para sua provocação, mas ela não chega. A morcega olha para Knuckles e percebe que seu olhar está fixo no céu, mesmo que ele não preste atenção no movimentar das nuvens ou em algo mais ao seu redor.

- O que foi, Knuckles?

Segundos depois o echidna volta a si.

- Só estou pensando...

- Em mim, eu imagino.

- Não.

Rouge se surpreende, começando a prestar mais atenção. Levanta a parte dianteira de seu corpo e olha pro echidna.

- No que, então?

- Na Shade.

Foi a gota d'água! Rouge levanta-se e ameaça retirar-se.

- Pois se é daquela felina antiquada que você quer falar, fale consigo mesmo!

- Aquele último golpe... – Knuckles falava ao léu, intrigando Rouge, que pára para ouvi-lo. – Como ela pôde conseguir forças da E. M ?

- Da E. M.? O quê?

- É Rouge, da E. M. Aquela energia emanada das mãos dela não era uma energia qualquer, era energia da E. M. Você quase morreu, sabia?

- Mas... Como...?

- É o que eu e Tails estamos tentando descobrir. – Knuckles diz ao sentar. Rouge senta ao seu lado.

- Mas como ela poderia ter emanado aquela energia do nada? Pelo que sei, ela não possui nenhuma E. C., não é?

- ? – Knuckles olhava para Rouge, mostrando não ter respostas.

Rouge se prepara para levantar.

- Bom, se você quiser, eu posso ir contá-las, sabe?...

Knuckles se levanta e a segura pelo braço.

- Não quer mesmo fazer isso, não é? – diz, de modo ameaçador.

- Pelo bem da Ilha Flutuante! – Rouge sorri cinicamente.

- Pelo SEU bem, recomendo que não.

Rouge solta seu braço das mãos de Knuckles.

- Esta me ameaçando, é?

Não se sabe como seguiria a conversa deles, pois dois ouriços passam entre eles, correndo em disparada. Na frente um azul, que escapava de uma rosa com martelo em mãos.

- Sooooniiiiiic! Volte aqui!

Quando Rouge e Knuckles iam desviar sua atenção um para o outro novamente, é outro ouriço a interrompê-los.

- Rouge! Venha cá um momento! – Shadow a chamava, convidando-a a um passeio pela ilha ou simplesmente uma conversa na "famosa" mesa redonda de chá. Rouge opta pela conversa ali perto do pedestal, não querendo demonstrar que teria sido "derrotada" pelo echidna.

Já havia escurecido, e Shadow e Rouge começam sua conversa...

- Acho que isso é seu. – ele empurra um preciossícimo anel de safira, que tinha prendido a ele um pedaço de papel. Rouge o pega sem hesitar.

- "Pode ficar com o anel. Tenho jóias mais preciosas a capturar. Shade." Ah! Como pode! – a morcega dizia, ao amassar o papel. – Ainda acha que vai vencer de mim na disputa pela E. M.! Mas, como o conseguiu, Shadow?

- Encontrei caído por aí. Só queria entender por que ela fez isso...

Alguns segundos de silêncio se passaram. Rouge e Shadow olhavam para o centro da mesa, pensando. Rouge desvia seu olhar para Shadow.

- O que aconteceu depois que eu adormeci?

- Eu lhe trouxe pra cá, correndo. Knuckles te examinou, e...

- Quero saber da Shade.

- Ela... Fugiu...

- Fugiu? Explica melhor Shadow!

Shadow finalmente a encara.

- Ela saiu correndo, como se estivesse assustada em me ver. Não aconteceu mais nada depois disso; não que tenha relação com ela.

- E o Knuckles? Como agiu? – Rouge sorria, não escondendo sua curiosidade.

- Você parou de não querer admitir, Rouge!

- Huh! Aquele echidna não tomava atitude alguma! Tive eu que me mexer! – Rouge cruzava as pernas e olhava na direção de Knuckles, que desvia o olhar também.

- O quer dizer que não é mais segredo para ninguém, não é mesmo? – Shadow falava de forma cínica.

- É...

- Bom, nunca foi mesmo!

- O quê?!

Shadow sorri, levantando-se.

- De novo? – a morcega também se levanta.

- É...

- Acho que Big está preparando um jantar. Por que não fica?

O ouriço olhava para o chão e logo em seguida para a lua cheia que brilhava ao lado de estrelas.

- Não posso...

- Afinal, o que o mocinho anda fazendo que nunca fica em casa? – Rouge põe sua mão na cintura.

- Mais tarde lhe conto. Agora tenho que ir. – antes que algo mais pudesse ser dito, Shadow corre em disparada, logo desaparecendo dos olhos da morcega. Rouge se sente um tanto chateada pela ida do amigo, e olha para Knuckles.

- E você? – ela gritava, para que o echidna a pudesse ouvir – Também tem muitos afazeres, é?

- Proteger esmeraldas de uma certa morcega!

- Materialista! Deveria é proteger a mim! Agora venha. Pelo menos alguém tem que sentar ao meu lado hoje. – ela se vira, já seguindo para a casa de Amy.

- Mas eu preciso proteger a E. M... – o echidna tinha na voz um ar de desânimo.

Rouge volta seu olhar para Knuckles.

- Eu já volto. – Ela sai voando, mas logo retorna.

Naquela noite, o casal jantaria à luz do luar...

Shade tinha as pernas encostadas na parede, deitada de cabeça para baixo, de forma a estar meditando. Ela olhava para o teto, e era óbvio onde seus pensamentos se encontravam.

- Como se sente, minha tigresa? – Eggman entrava no quarto, tendo em seu rosto uma expressão jamais vista antes. – Não foi falar comigo depois da luta...

- Eu perdi, Mestre. Perdi a luta! – ela ainda olhava para o teto, não usando sua doce voz ao falar com seu Mestre.

- Perdeu? Então acho que não estamos falando da mesma luta...

A felina põe-se na posição correta. Está nas quatro patas, em cima da cama, agora olhando para o gordo homem.

- Perdi. Quando aquele ouriço chegou, eu perdi! – o timbre docilical volta à voz dela.

- Perdeu por quê? – ele se senta ao lado da felina e segura seu queixo, olhando em seus olhos. – Só por que você saiu correndo?

- Será que não percebe, meu Mestre? Eu tive medo!

Eggman fica sem respostas. MEDO era algo imperdoável entre seres tão malignos, por mais que Eggman também já o tivesse sentido antes. Shade põe a cabeça no colo de seu Mestre, e lágrimas começam a escorrer de seus olhos, sendo logo reveladas por um baixo soluçar.

Minutos depois Eggman decide tomar uma atitude. Ele a tira de seu colo, e a segura pelos braços. Ele olhava nos olhos da felina, enquanto ela enxugava suas lágrimas.

- Mas que fraqueza é essa, minha tigresa? Não chore, senão demonstrará que foi derrotada, quando isso ainda não é nem o início da nossa vitória.

- Me perdoe, meu Mestre...

- Você não fez nada de errado.

Um grande sorriso alarga-se nos lábios da felina, que se joga em Eggman e o abraça fortemente, deixando-o encabulado.

- Agora tenho uma surpresinha para você. Garanto que lhe deixará animada...

- Sério?! – ela deixa de "apertar" Eggman, posicionando-se na cama de forma a faze-la estremecer.

- Gosta das E. C., não é? – Shade apenas mostrava que "sim" com a cabeça, sorrindo e fechando os olhos ao balançá-la. – Pois bem: você está livre para roubar quantas quiser!

- Quantas eu quiser? – ela olhava para o lado, de forma pensativa. Seu sorriso torna-se cínico, e sua voz tem aquele tom felino. Ela volta a olhar para Eggman – Pois então é bom ele se prepararem. Ou melhor: protegê-las...

Continua...


	4. O roubo da Esmeralda do Caos

Título: Shade The Tiger

Autora: Samira Cristina "Kimy"

Descrição: Enquanto Sonic e seus amigos relaxam na Ilha do Anjo, Eggman desperta Shade, uma poderosa tigresa, que é sua aliada há anos. Ela perdeu a memória em uma explosão, cujo culpado seria Tails. Porém, eles não se lembram dela, apenas Tails, que tem leves lembranças da felina. Á procura de vingança, luta para que o sonho de seu Mestre se realize e Sonic & cia. tenham o que merecem. Mas quem será ela?

Censura: Livre

Capítulo 4: O Roubo da Esmeralda do Caos

Na Ilha dos Anjos o tempo mudara bruscamente. Uma forte tempestade impedia que um echidna empenhasse tão bem o seu papel; sendo obrigado, assim, a apenas observar a E. M. à distância...

- Que bom que conseguiu uma câmera que pudesse ficar ali próximo, Tails. – Knuckles estava no laboratório do raposo, prestando muita atenção ao monitor.

- Ainda assim, é muito mais seguro estar lá. – Sonic acaba de entrar. Apesar do comentário, encontra-se ensopado.

Tails vai correndo buscar uma toalha, a qual Sonic pega de suas mãos rapidamente, e enxuga o rosto.

- Argh! Detesto chuvas!

- E então o que você estava fazendo lá? – indaga Knuckles, rude como sempre.

- Porque eu não agüentava ficar na casa da Amy, então vim correndo pra cá. Mas vocês sabem como eu sou quando estou em contato com a água...

- E você olhou pra E. M.?

- Não.

- Então o mais importante você deixa de fazer?! – Knuckles mostrava-se raivoso.

- Ué, proteger a geringonça lá fora não é responsabilidade sua? – apesar do ato do amigo, Sonic está calmo e tem na voz um tom de gozação.

- Knuckles, você está muito estressado por causa da E. M. Se acalme... – diz Tails.

- E dá? – o echidna volta ao "normal", novamente de olho na E. M.

- Ah, cara! Relaxa! – Sonic senta em uma poltrona perto do echidna, espachando-se todo.

- Não piora, Sonic... – Knuckles quase rosnava.

Longe dali, onde Knuckles deveria estar, uma felina se esquivava para não ser vista pela câmera feita por Tails. Depois de algum tempo e com muito esforço, Shade consegue aproximar-se da E. M. sem ser vista. Ela olhava pra esmeralda, pensando em como a roubaria; mas seus pensamentos foram logo interrompidos pelos "olhos de Tails", que forçaram Shade a agachar-se. Ela novamente não foi vista, mas um movimento em falso com a mão abriu uma passagem no chão, fazendo com que ela caísse bruscamente. Num grito de susto, Shade olha para cima e vê a passagem se fechando.

Shade se encontra em um lugar totalmente escuro, exceto por uma única tocha bem próxima a ela. Ela se levanta, massageando as nádegas, e pega a tocha. Movimentando-a, percebe a presença de outras, e acende uma delas. Num passe de mágica, todas as outras pegam fogo, iluminando-se por completo o local; e, assim, revelando o que seria o "Santuário das Esmeraldas", pois era lá onde se encontravam. Shade coloca a tocha da onde a havia retirado, e examina melhor o local.

Minuciosamente postas em taças de ouro com não mais de setenta centímetros de altura, todas as esmeraldas brilhavam de forma tão chamativa que a felina não se conteve em apenas olhá-las, indo devagar ao seu encontro. Quando Shade finalmente está bem perto delas, pode ver uma luz esverdeada vindo de cima, onde uma brecha permitia que a E. M. estivesse em contato com elas constantemente.

A tigresa toma coragem e pega a esmeralda vermelha (por ser esta a estar no centro). Por mais bela que pudesse parecer, Shade tem em seus olhos uma expressão um tanto descontente.

- Iluminada pela luz verde, você é mais bonita... – Shade a coloca em seu devido lugar, e olha para cima – Mais fácil seria se eu roubasse todas!

Indecisa, a felina fica pensando por alguns minutos, admirando a beleza daquele lugar. Ele mais se assemelhava a uma caverna, onde no centro estavam as esmeraldas, Lá no alto, a ponta inferior da E. M., muito bem posta em uma frecha no teto, iluminava todas elas, mas apenas elas. Seu brilho tinha algo de especial, forçando assim os "visitantes" do Santuário das Esmeraldas a terem que acender as tochas. As "taças" de ouro eram presas ao chão, sendo assim impossível que elas fossem removidas. Examinando-as melhor, Shade percebe a presença de pequenos e coloridos diamantes na parte inferior das "taças", dando à felina o desejo de roubá-las também.

Pela sua audição, Shade percebe o cessar da chuva.

- O echidna deve chegar a qualquer momento. É melhor eu achar uma forma de tirá-las daqui. Mas seria uma pena...

Shade pensa melhor, assim retirando com rapidez a esmeralda vermelha, e a colocando na bolsa que trazia transpassada ao ombro.

- Agora tenho que achar uma forma de sair daqui.

Ela retorna a pegar a tocha, para iluminar o que vinha pela frente. A luz do fogo revela à felina a saída, que é protegia por senha.

- Huh! Pensam mesmo que isso me seguraria aqui! – ela olha para seu relógio e nele programa algo, assim conseguindo descobrir a senha e saindo de lá com facilidade. Ao sair, começa a correr, ainda para não ser vista, nas quatro patas.

- Knuckles, a chuva está parando. Não é melhor você ir lá? – diz Tails, debruçado na janela. Knuckles não responde, assim preocupando o raposo, que olha para traz.

- Knuckles? – ele sorri, ao ver a causa pela qual o echidna não estava mais lá.

Knuckles está se dirigindo ao pedestal da E. M., às pressas, quase tropeçando nas pedras que havia pelo caminho. Ele sobe as dezenas de escadas e, ofegante, finalmente chega à sua maior preciosidade. Olhando para ela, sorri, mas este momento de alívio logo termina quando o echidna olha para baixo, percebendo que alguém esteve por ali e entrou no S. E. Preocupadíssimo e com o coração "a mil por hora", ele desce as escadas e dá a volta ao pedestal, indo parar no que seria a parte de traz dele. Knuckles examina a parede, encontrando um ponto, e batendo nele uma única vez com os espinhos de seu punho. O soco deixa uma marca na parede, que se afunda, assim abrindo a passagem para o S. E.

O echidna não se preocupa com a escuridão, apenas seguindo até as E. C. Para sua surpresa, apenas uma havia sido roubada, mas isso foi suficiente para que seus miolos pegassem fogo. Ele se vira e sai correndo, não percebendo que Tails estava em frente à passagem observando o amigo. O echidna pára, encarando Tails por algum tempo.

- O que houve, Knuckles?

- Sua câmera não serviu de nada! Mas pra sua sorte, não roubaram o mais sagrado. – ele empurra Tails bruscamente, que se assusta, apenas equilibrando-se para não cair. Knuckles sai correndo após o empurrão, e a passagem se fecha automaticamente.

Tails olha para Knuckles, que àquela hora já se encontrava longe dali. O raposo não entendia a razão dele ter agido de tal forma, por mais que tivessem roubado uma E. C. Afinal, o faziam sempre...

Entre a folhagem da Ilha dos Anjos estavam vários eggbots estraçalhados. Em menos de um minuto, mais dez eram arremessados ao monte.

- Haja metal!

Shadow estava impressionado por ainda ter que lutar com tantos eggbots depois de tantos outros destruídos. Era como se o laboratório de Eggman fosse uma fonte da onde nascessem tais máquinas.

Ele já estava começando a se cansar, mas Chaos Control, Chaos Burst e muitos outros não funcionavam. Entrar por cima ou tentar desviar a atenção deles também não adiantava, já que estavam por toda parte. O ouriço já havia tentado se teletransportar para dentro, mas deu a sorte de encontrar muitos outros eggbots, assim optando por retornar para o lado de fora. Desta forma, eram poucos as esperanças e modos que o ouriço tinha para conseguir o que queria.

Shadow ainda estava lutando com os eggbots quando uma felina passa por ali, andando nas quatro patas de forma totalmente elegante, e carregando uma bolsa que aparentava estar pesada.

- ?? Mas o que será que isso significa? – ela olhava para o ouriço, pensativa - Ham... Meu Mestre me dirá! – a felina continua seu curso, que tinha como destino uma rocha muito velha, passagem para o laboratório de Eggman.

Poucos metros percorridos e Shade já havia chegado à sala central, local onde seu Mestre se encontrava. Eggman estava assistindo a desvantagem levada por Shadow, quando sua "serva" chega por traz, com uma raríssima jóia vermelha em mãos.

- Cheguei meu Mestre, e com ótimo sucesso!

Eggman vira-se, vendo o que sua tigresa trazia. De início esteve impressionado, mas depois...

- Só essa, minha tigresa? –ele tinha em seus lábios um enorme "bico".

- Ah, meu Mestre! Só trouxe esta para provocá-los, pois lá estavam bem mais admiráveis! Se eu pudesse roubar a E. M., ai sim, eu pegaria todas, Mas já que não pude...

Ele ainda olhava para Shade de forma totalmente interrogativa, assim intrigando a tigresa; que deixa de se empinar e tira as mãos da cintura.

- O que foi meu Mestre?

Eggman finalmente livra-se do "choque" – Ah! Nada, nada, nada. – ele devolve a E. C. para Shade, e volta a olhar para os monitores. – Acho que já viu que temos visitas, não

- Sim, vi, e achei muito estranho. Por que ele está aqui, meu Mestre?

- Eu não sei. Talvez queira uma vingança ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Que estranho... – a felina se dirige até uma pequena mesa nos fundos da sala, próxima à porta, onde havia uma garrafa de suco de uva e dois copos. Ela enche um dos copos, indo até Eggman. – Andei observando este ouriço e vi que ele não anda muito com os amigos.

- Eles não são muito amigos. – Eggman olha para ela, e percebe que o suco lhe estava sendo oferecido. Ele pega o copo da mão da felina e toma um gole, assim colocando-o do lado do teclado. – Obrigado.

Shade volta para a mesa, e começa a encher o outro copo.

- Mas e aquela morcega?

- Ora, ora, ora... Veja o que temos aqui: um echidna.

- Um o quê? – ela pára imediatamente de encher o copo, olhando para os monitores.

- É o Knuckles! Parece que ele notou que Shadow está aqui e agora os dois conhecem nosso esconderijo.

- Mas não foi você quem quis isso, meu Mestre? – ela se aproxima, com o copo (já cheio) em mãos.- Para que o echidna nos encontrasse?

- Sim, foi sim... E vejo que ele já notou a falta de algo.

- O que faremos, meu Mestre?

Eggman aperta um botão roxo em seu teclado, e uma cadeira surge do chão. Shade se senta nela.

- Assistiremos.

Shadow arremessa um eggbot para longe, o qual quase atinge Knuckles.

- Huh! Veja só: parece que Eggman não está devendo apenas para mim.

Shadow se vira, só então notando a quem pertencia aquela voz.

- Knuckles? – o ouriço volta sua atenção para quatro eggbots atrás dele, derrotando-os com um só golpe. Outros cinco vão em direção a Knuckles.

- Vejo que está em uma enrascada... – o echidna socava um a um.

- E não é você quem vai me ajudar.

- E quem disse que eu vim aqui para isso?

Enquanto falavam, Shadow e Knuckles destruíam os eggbots que iam aparecendo, ora olhando um para o outro, ora olhando para os robôs.

- Então por que está aqui?

- Porque me roubaram algo.

- Uma E. M.? Já estavam demorando.

- E você? O que veio fazer aqui?

Shadow pára por uns instantes, sendo atingido por dois eggbots.

- Não é da sua conta... – ele diz, após se levantar e golpear os robôs. De costas para ele, mas bem próximo, Knuckles tentava derrubar uns outros cinco.

- É, um ouriço com você deve ter mesmo muito o que esconder.

- O que acha que está insinuando?

- Huh! Eu não sou de INSINUAR...

- Ora, seu... – Shadow se vira para Knuckles, e arrisca dar-lhe um soco, mas o echidna desvia com facilidade por notá-lo. Knuckles se vira para Shadow, e isso lhe custa certos ferimentos, já que um Chaos Burst o derruba.

- E você? – Knuckles se levanta, aquecendo-se um pouco. – Quem pensa que é?

- A Forma de Vida Suprema! Pelo contrário de alguém que nem consegue proteger uma bijuteria!

- NÃO SE ATREVA A CHAMAR AS E. C. DE BIJUTERIAS!

Knuckles avança sobre Shadow, que corresponde golpeando-o. Inicia-se, assim, uma briga entre os dois; a qual assusta um pouco os eggbots, que se afastam.

- Mas é o que elas são!

- Ao menos eu tenho um passado e posso me lembrar dele! – Knuckles realizava um Air Attack, sendo logo correspondido por um Heavy de Shadow.

- Ás vezes ter um passado e se lembrar dele não é tudo. Veja você: se não se lembrasse de seu passado, não teria que ficar sem fazer nada o dia inteiro naquele pedestal!

- Você que não faz nada o dia inteiro! – Knuckles ainda recuperava-se do Heavy, e começava a socar Shadow. – É você quem tem tempo suficiente para vir até aqui sem razões!

- Você desconhece minhas razões! – Shadow realizava um Air Action, fazendo com que Knuckles parasse de bater nele.

Ambos pulam para longe, ficando numa distância de uns vinte metros um do outro. Eles ofegavam muito, e não pareciam estar tão fortes para um aproxima rodada.

- Afinal – Shadow endireita-se, ficando reto e não amais ofegando – Só começamos essa briga por isso...

- É, acho que você tem razão... – Knuckles faz o mesmo que Shadow, com a diferença de estar olhando para o chão.

- Não importa por qual razão estejamos aqui. O que importa é que consigamos o que viemos buscar.

- E como sempre diz op Sonic: "a única forma de fazermos isso é nos unindo!" – Knuckles encara Shadow, que começa a olhar para os lados, estranhando o fato de não haverem mais eggbots por ali.

- Parece que o caminho está livre.

- Então vamos nessa!

Knuckles se aproxima de Shadow, e lhe estende a mão. O ouriço segura a mão dele, e, num

Comprimento de amigos, os dois dizem ao mesmo tempo:

- Nos aguarde, Eggman!

Enquanto isso, Eggman e Shade assistiam tudo do lado de dentro do laboratório.

- Acho que eles têm raciocínio lento. Eu já os estou esperando!

- E agora que eles estão vindo Mestre, o que faremos?

- Com qual você prefere lutar?

- Ham... Não virão os dois?

- Sim, mas acho que já sei a razão de Shadow estar aqui.

Shade sorri "felinamente".

- Então acho que poderei esperar mais um pouco para lutar com o ouriço. – ela se levanta, já seguindo até a porta. – Afinal, ainda terei muitas chances de fazer isso.

- Tem mesmo certeza de que é isso que você quer, minha tigresa?

- Mas é claro! Sem contar também que fui EU quem roubou a E. C.

- Então vá indo, que já estou mandando o Omega.

- Certo meu Mestre! – ela sai, seguindo de encontro aos dois "visitantes". Eles sorriam cinicamente um para o outro ao ver a tigresa, por mais que ambos estivessem com muita raiva dela.

- Olá, intrusos!

- Intrusos? Não fui eu quem entrou no Santuário das Esmeraldas sem permissão.

- Santuário das Esmeraldas? Então quer dizer que aquele lugar vazio (mas bonito) que ainda será meu... Tem nome? Isso me dá mais vontade ainda de roubá-lo por inteiro!

- Tente. – Knuckles falava de forma totalmente raivosa; quase rosnava, olhando para a felina com olhos fumegantes.

- Este manto de novo? – Shadow olhava Shade de cima pra baixo – Acho que você não tem outra roupa...

- E como pode saber se é o mesmo manto?

Shade estava curiosa quanto à resposta que viria,; mas, para sua infelicidade, um certo robô de guerra chega.

- Omega? – o cinismo de repente some da expressão do ouriço, que demonstra agora um grande pesar. Knuckles desfaz a posição de briga, olhando surpreso para Shadow.

- Então era essa a razão?

O ouriço apenas abaixa a cabeça, não querendo dar maiores detalhes.

- Ei, por que nós não paramos de discutir o sexo dos robôs e vamos logo à luta? – Shade não dava atenção alguma aos sentimentos de tristeza de ambos, chamando sua atenção pra bolsa que carregava. Knuckles logo percebe o que ela estava querendo dizer, olhando para Shadow de forma a fazer-lhe uma pergunta.

- Pode ir Knuckles. – Shadow deixa de olhar para o chão, sorrindo em direção ao echidna. – Você tem uma conta a quitar com ela!

- Como diz a Rouge: "com esse desígnio de gatos!"

Knuckles avança sobre Shade, que desvia e acerta um chute no rosto dele. Percebendo que a luta havia começado, Omega atira para todos os lados, confundindo Shade, que é arranhada pelos espinhos de Knuckles.

- Achou que era a única a possuir algo afiado, é?

- Mas uso melhor que você!

Shade pega impulso encostando-se na parede, indo para cima de Omega. Shadow e Knuckles não entendem o que ela pretendia, apenas se aproximando um do outro por precaução. A felina arranha a palma das duas mãos, e toca no robô, assim realizando um Chaos Inferno.

- Huahahahahaha! Boa, minha tigresa! – mais uma vez, Eggman assistia tudo pelo monitor.

Shadow usa um Chaos Control no mesmo momento, para que ele e Knuckles não fossem atingidos. Shade não o percebe, descendo de Omega e esperando que ambos ainda estivessem ali. Ela olha para o robô.

- Onde?

Omega levanta os braços e mexe os ombros negativamente. Shade olha para os lados novamente, ficando de costas para o seu alvo sem saber. Knuckles arremessa bolas de fogo na felina, que devolve em dobro usando o golpe da energia esverdeada, até então dita como sendo pertencente à E. M. Omega se aproxima de Shade.

- Shade, nosso Mestre nos chama.

- O quê? – ela pára de atacar Knuckles, deixando suas mãos livres para que o robô as segurasse e as prendesse, impossibilitando-a de continuar atacar. Assusta, ela vira seu rosto o máximo possível para Omega.

- O que está fazendo? – ela tentava puxar suas mãos para livrá-las. – Me solte! Eu estou mandando!

- Você não manda mais nele. Chaos Burst!

Omega continua a segurar Shade, que , sem poder se defender, recebia golpes tanto por parte de Shadow quanto por parte de Knuckles.

- Me dê a E. C., ou apanhará até dizer "chega!" – dizia Knuckles, enquanto batia em Shade.

- Nunca! Nunca lhe darei a E. C.!

- Você quem pediu! – Knuckles se preparava para mais um ataque bem quente, fazendo sinal para que Omega soltasse Shade. O robô a lança para o alto, e o golpe de Knuckles é tão forte que arremessa a tigresa para longe. Deitada no chão e quase sem forças, Shade ouve o apitar de seus relógios.

- Minha tigresa, por favor, dê a esmeralda a eles! – Eggman suava, tinha a voz nervosas e lágrimas quase escorriam de seus olhos.

- Mas... Mes... tre...

- Por favor, ouça o que estou lhe dizendo minha tigresa. Entregue a esmeralda a eles!

Sem ter muitas escolhas, Shade se levanta, quase não conseguindo manter-se de pé. Cambaleante, retira a bolsa de seu corpo, e a joga para Knuckles. O echidna fica olhando para Shade por um tempo, pensando se o que fizera teria sido o certo. Ele havia entrado em completa fúria pelo sentimento de vingar-se por uma esmeralda, esquecendo-se de que talvez a felina não merecesse tudo aquilo. Mas, afinal, qual seria o certo?

- Knuckles... Vamos? – Shadow e Omega já se preparavam para sair do laboratório.

Com uma última olhada, Knuckles sai correndo do laboratório juntamente com Shadow e Omega. Uma nova chuva se iniciava, enquanto uma felina apenas desmaiava sem forças.

Knuckles e Shadow chegam ensopados ao laboratório de Tails, e Omega só estava seco devido ao óleo lubrificante que Eggman passara nele antes da luta. Tails e Sonic se levantam, indo de encontro a eles, enquanto Rouge apenas virava-se para o trio, mas não percebendo a presença de Omega.

- Posso saber onde vocês dois estiveram, mocinhos? – a morcega falava de forma a estar brigando com eles, tendo os braços cruzados.

Shadow aponta para Omega, fazendo com que Rouge desfizesse a pose e corresse de encontro ao robô.

- Ah, Omega! Nem acredito que está de volta! – Rouge o abraçava de tal forma que todos ali presentes a encaravam, sem compreender.

- Conseguiu a esmeralda, Knuckles? – Tails cortava o silêncio, olhando o echidna amigavelmente.

- Consegui. – Knuckles respondeu baixo.

- Pois eu nem sei como você foi deixar que aquela "listras artificiais" fosse roubar uma E. C.! – Rouge deixava de abraçar Omega, apontando na direção de Knuckles. – Fiquei decepcionada! Achei que podia contar com você para protegê-las...

- Venham – Sonic conduz Shadow e Knuckles aos fundos do laboratório. – Vocês têm que se secar antes que peguem uma pneumonia!

- E me contar como trouxeram o Omega! – Tails os seguia, olhando para traz. – Rouge, ponha-o na maca, por favor.

- Está bem. Farei-lhe este favor.

Já no toalete, Knuckles e Shadow estavam se secando. Sonic conversava com o outro ouriço, enquanto Knuckles apenas olhava estranhamente para Tails.

- Quer me dizer algo, Knuckles?

- Er... Tails... Sei que fui rude com você hoje à tarde, e queria que me desculpasse. Por favor, me perdoe! Sei que somos amigos e não podemos tratar um ao outro assim, principalmente porque você só queria me ajudar. Desculpe-me!

Tails sorri. – Knuckles, não precisa pedir desculpas.

O echidna se segura para não abraçar o amigo, enquanto dois rivais conversavam na outra ponta do banheiro.

- E então Shadow, como foi que conseguiram fazer com que Omega voltasse ao normal?

- Houve uma hora em que ele e Shade ficaram sem se mover, então eu fui atrás dele e o paralisei, como Tails me ensinou. Então abri a parte exterior da programação dele, e tirei uma placa cinza de lá de dentro. Era o que Eggman havia instalado nele para que lutasse contra nós.

- E como você sabia que era aquilo?

- Era o único que tinha o símbolo do Eggman. Só podia ser! Aliás, acredita que a Shade conseguiu um Chaos Inferno?

- Um o quê? – Tails entrava na conversa, não acreditando no que Shadow acabara de dizer.

- É isso mesmo que ele disse. – Knuckles também entrava na conversa. – Ela realizou o Chaos Inferno, mas sem a E. C.!

- Então estávamos certos... – dizia Sonic. – Aquela energia que quase matou a rouge era mesmo da E. M.

- Ei meninos! – a morcega gritava do outro lado do laboratório. – Vão mesmo demorar muito aí?

- Não, já estamos indo! – disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

- E é melhor irmos logo. – Sonic se levantava, já saindo do toalete. – Pois hoje à noite ainda tem festa!

- É isso ai! Uma comemoração pela volta de Omega! – anima-se Shadow.

- E pela primeira vez em que te vejo feliz, Shadow!

Todos riem da piada de Sonic, e uma longa noite certamente se seguiria após a chegada do Time Rosa ao laboratório de Tails.

Shade acabava de acordar. Ela estava em seu quarto, e logo vê Eggman ao seu lado.

- Mes... .tre?

- Ainda bem que acordou, minha tigresa. Já estava começando a me preocupar! Por mais que meus instrumentos não me dessem más notícias...

- Argh! Aquele echidna ainda me paga! – ela começa a se levantar, sentando-se na cama e ajeitando o pano de compressa que tinha na testa.

- Não se esforce muito, minha tigresa! Está ferida e com início de febre. É bom que fique de repouso.

- Mas afinal Mestre, por que deixou que eles levassem a E. C.?

Não querendo revelar à Shade o que sentira naquele momento, Eggman põe um CD no laptop dela, e imagens de quando Knuckles descobriu que a E. C. havia desaparecido são passadas no monitor. Após a felina assistir ao vídeo, Eggman o desliga, virando-se para ela.

- Ele disse que "não roubaram o mais sagrado". O que quer dizer que há algo mais grandioso que as próprias E. C. lá!

- Mas e se for a E. M.?

- A câmera de Tails teria captado u roubo desses. Não acho que tenha sido isso.

- Então quer dizer que... – Shade começa a rir daquela sua forma felina, já imaginando qual seria sua "próxima recompensa".

Continua...


	5. De volta ao pedestal

Capítulo 5: De volta ao pedestal 

- Ei Knuckles – a morcega olhava para cima, tendo na voz um cínico tom, - vai mesmo ficar bem aí sozinho?

- Eu sempre fico! – o echidna responde rudemente, desviando seu olhar da figura feminina.

- Huh! Não sei não... – ela cruza os braços, também desviando seu olhar. – Algo me diz que você queria vir, mas já que não pode...

- Não sou do tipo que gosta dessas coisas!

- Então está bem. – Rouge dava meia volta, despedindo-se do echidna. – Se você quer mesmo ficar aí apenas imaginando o sabor da deliciosa taça que iremos tomar e você não, a seu favor!

- Huh! – Knuckles observava o movimentar das águas. Por mais que parecesse não estar interessado, seus pensamentos tentavam encontrar uma brecha para poder deixar o pedestal sozinho; mas após o último ataque, seu coração não tinha tanta coragem.

Ele ouve uma agitação. Quando olha para o lado vê Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Big, Shadow, Rouge e até mesmo Omega, contentes rumo a Station Square, prestes a terem um alegre momento em prol do retorno de seu amigo. Knuckles parecia tristonho com a cena, mas como se sabe, ele é de dar sermões em si mesmo.

- Esqueça Knuckles! Você tem que cuidar da E. M.! Ela certamente não vale o mesmo que um sorvete, ou te mesmo um momento com eles! – ele olha para o lado novamente. – Mas eu me sinto tão só aqui...

- Ah, não precisa se preocupar echidna. Se você não sabe aproveitar o momento, pode deixar que eu o aproveitarei MUITO bem! Huhuhuhu... – ela sorria de forma felina, como sempre.

- Uma pena o Knuckles não ter vindo, não é mesmo? – Amy tinha em mãos uma taça com um delicioso sorvete de morango e chocolate com palitos sabor caramelo.

- Eu insisti, mas ele realmente não quis vir. – a morcega diz, degustando seu "coco com caramelo".

- Opção dele Amy. O Knuckles é assim mesmo, vocês não precisam se preocupar.

- Concordo com o Sonic. – Shadow mordia um pedaço do palito de morango. – Ele é excluso porque quer...

- Que nem você!

- Huh!

- Mas pelo o que sei não viemos aqui para ficar falando da monotonia de um emburrado echidna, não é mesmo?

- - Isso aí Rouge! – o raposo se animava, tirando algo do bolso. – E e´exatamente por isso que venho com uma boa notícia ! E talvez outra má também...

- Mas não é...

- Isso mesmo Rouge. Andei pesquisando sobre ela, e cheguei a concretas conclusões!

- Imagino que sejão elas a má notícia... – por mais que estivesse interessado, Shadow fazia de conta que não se importara muito, apenas continuando a saborear seu sorvete.

- É isso mesmo Shadow. O caso é que esta energia É da E. M., o quer dizer...

- Que Eggman e aquele desígnio de gatos têm acesso à E. M. e eu não! – Rouge se alterava, levantando do banco.

- Isso mesmo! Eggman deve estar usando da energia da E. M. para fortalecer a Shade, e a energia é tamanha, sendo esta fatal! E a força que ela retira das garras deve ser de mesma origem.

- O que quer dizer que Eggman também pode estar usando da energia da E. M. para fortalecer robôs e até mesmo a base dele?

- Creio que sim Sonic.

- Mas desse jeito ele criará máquinas mais fortes! – exaltava-se Amy.

- E o pior de tudo é que nem sabemos COMO ele pode consegui-la. – Rouge começava a se acalmar, sentando-se novamente. – E você já contou isso pro irritadinho?

- Não, mas quando voltarmos, irei correndo contar a ele.

- Omega – Cream mudava totalmente de assunto, lembrando-se de que o eggbot talvez estivesse "deslocado" no local; afinal, robôs não podem tomar sorvete. – Como se sente estando de volta?

- Com a placa de memória perfeita!

Todos riem, exceto Shadow, que apenas sorria amigavelmente ao robô.

- Vejamos o que de tão bom há aqui! – Shade começava a entrar no Santuário das Esmeraldas. Sendo que a senha já era de seu conhecimento, isso não foi nada difícil. A passagem ficaria aberta, o que quer dizer que seria mais fácil ainda sair de lá.

- Continuam lindas... – a felina olhava as E. C., com os olhos reluzentes. – E dizer que ainda não posso tê-las...

A "apreciação" é interrompida pelo chamar de Eggman.

- Como vão as coisas minha tigresa?

- Já estou no Santuário das Esmeraldas, agora só falta encontrar "aquilo". Não teria noção de aonde pode estar?

- Não; ao menos sabia que havia algo mais valioso que as E. C. para aquele echidna! Mas garanto que irá achar minha tigresa, garanto.

- Então está bem Mestre. Pode deixar, que "aquilo" não irá me escapar!

- Certo! Que a sorte esteja com você.

- Huh! Não precisarei dela.

Após desligar Shade começa a vasculhar o local. Ela vai até as tochas para iluminá-lo como fizera da última vez, mas a felina tem uma enorme surpresa: uma escada, que certamente daria passagem a algum lugar. Ela sorri, docemente contente.

- Como não pude vê-lo antes?! Vai ver é porque não olhei para traz naquele dia...

Ela começa a descer as escadas. Pareciam não ter mais fim, sendo que suas curvas formavam uma espiral. Quando a felina termina de descer todos os degraus, encontra algo que a anima muito. Para ter tal proteção, certamente seria algo sagrado demais. Em uma pequena mesa, com circunferência de vinte e cinco centímetros; estava um pergaminho protegido por um vidro igual ao que protegera o anel de safira a alguns dias atrás. A única diferença era que o vidro era mais resistente e preso á mesa, esta presa ao chão. A felina tentava de tudo, mas sua força e garras não pareciam ser o suficiente. Ela olha para cima e para os lados, imaginando se seria descoberta por tentar o que certamente funcionaria. Ela se prepara, pondo-se em posição.

- Como meu Mestre me disse: "Que a sorte esteja comigo"! – ela realiza o golpe da "misteriosa luz verde", mas o vidro não se quebra, apenas lasca.

- O quê?- a felina está inconformada. Como tal golpe não teria quebrado o vidro?

- Ah não! Nem tente! Você será meu!

O golpe é realizado novamente, quebrando a parte de cima do vidro. Mais uma vez, Shade está inconformada.

- Mas que seja! Ao menos posso retirá-lo daí!

Ela pega o pergaminho. Lentamente, começa a abri-lo, mas mal consegue fazê-lo e Eggman a chama novamente.

- Progresso?

O pergaminho, já fechado, é mostrado pelo monitor. – Isso mesmo?

- Com certeza!

Eggman abre um largo sorriso, mas logo o "fecha".

- Pois então saia logo daí minha tigresa! O echidna está inquieto.

- Certo!

A felina olha para o pergaminho.

- Acho que terei que lê-lo mais tarde. – e começa a subir as escadas rapidamente.

- Huh? Esse barulho... – Knuckles olhava para a E. M. – O que poderá ser?

Um momento de silêncio, e Knuckles começa a descer as escadas.

- Melhor ir dar uma olhada...

- Minha tigresa, onde está você? Knuckles já está descendo as escadas!

- Me desculpe Mestre, mas é que... – ela olha para as E. C. – Tem mesmo certeza de que não posso leva-las? Sabe, hoje elas parecem mais bonitas na minha bolsa...

- O quê? As E. C.?

- Huhum.

- Ora minha tigresa deixe isso para outro dia! Precisa sair logo daí!

- Argh, está bem!

Do lado de fora e já com a passagem fechada, Shade olha para os lados e sente a aproximação de alguém. Ela começa a correr nas quatro patas, tendo o tempo de não ser vista pelo echidna.

- ?? –ele vê tudo em perfeita ordem, não desconfiando que Shade saberia a "senha" para abrir a passagem. – Devo ter me enganado.

Ele dá a volta no pedestal novamente. Mal sabia ele que o local não estava intacto.

- Ainda bem que você conseguiu sair de lá a tempo! Quase achei que estaria tudo perdido!

- Calma, meu Mestre. – a felina se aproxima, tirando o pergaminho de sua bolsa. – Mesmo porque, se ele me visse, eu o derrotaria em uma luta.

- Mas não foi bem assim da última vez... – ele roda a cadeira, ficando de frente para Shade. – Afinal, o que será este pergaminho?

- Eu não sei. – Shade o entrega a Eggman, que começa a abri-lo. – Mas certamente ele é precioso, ou sagrado. Não imagina o modo como estava protegido.

- Mas, minha tigresa, ele está...

- O que meu Mestre?

- Em branco!

- Como?!

- Isso mesmo! Não há nada escrito aqui! – o pergaminho é mostrado a Shade, que o pega.

- Mas... Como...?

- Hum... Vai ver você pegou a "coisa" errada...

- Impossível! Eu tenho certeza de que é isto!

- Anf! Acho que isso tudo foi a toa...

- Argh! Não é possível! Vai ver é especial e... Ah, sei lá!

- Pode ser que apenas o echidna consiga lê-lo.

- Huh! Mas não importa o que é, eu irei descobrir!

- Aonde vai minha tigresa?

- Para o meu quarto. Tenho que pensar um pouco.

A felina sai da sala, deixando um homem com uma enorme incógnita em sua mente.

Shade pula de costas na cama, fazendo o colchão balançar, e abre o pergaminho.

- Tem que haver algo escrito aqui... Tem que haver! Hum... Mas não vejo nada...

Ela começa a "brincar" com uma de suas mãos, criando pequenas esferas de energia da E. M. Quando as aproxima do pergaminho, nota algo estranho. Ela as aproxima novamente, e pula da cama.

- Descobri!

A felina começa a passar a luz pelo pergaminho; contente e ao mesmo tempo afoita; conseguindo identificar algumas palavras.

- "As Esmeraldas da Alma".

Continua...


	6. O que o pergaminho contém

Capítulo 6: O que o Pergaminho contém 

- Voltamos, Knuckles! – Tails, alegre, subia o pedestal, sendo seguido por Sonic e cia.

- E com uma coisinha para você. – Rouge deixa de esconder o sorvete de morando com chocolate, dando-o a Knuckes. – E o pagamento tem que ser um beijo...

- Nem vem, Rouge!

A morcega põe a mão na cintura, começando a se irritar.

- Ora, então eu ao ligaria de ser uma E. C.!

- Engraçadinha. – o echidna começa a tomar seu sorvete. – Mas obrigado mesmo assim.

- Huh! Agradecimento frouxo!

- Bem Knuckles, tenho uma coisa a lhe dizer. – Tails se sentava ao lado do echidna, sério. – É sobre aquele golpe da Shade que há muito nos intriga.

O raposo conta sobre tudo o que há pouco havia sido discutido; mas a conversa é interrompida pelo aparecer de Shade sentada á mesa, que havia diante do pedestal, comendo uvas, o que muito irrita Knuckles.

- Vejo que estão pensando em mim.

- Ora, o que veio fazer aqui? – o echidna levantava-se.

- Escurecer o céu com esta feiúra! – Rouge diz.

- Escurecer o céu? Não, imagina! – uma expressão mais diabólica toma conta do rosto da felina. – Deixá-los loucos de raiva! Hahaha!

- Eu não vejo porquê.

- Ah não? – ela mostra o pergaminho fazendo Knuckles ficar boquiaberto. Os outros ali presentes não entendiam as ações de ambos.

- Mas...Como?...

- Parece que o gato comeu a sua língua. – ela se levantava, jogando a cintura para o lado. – Ou eu deveria ter dito "tigre"?

Rouge e Amy (que já preparara seu martelo) apenas olhavam para Shade, prontas para um ataque; Cream e Omega estavam confusos, e a coelha olhava para seus amigos tentando encontrar respostas; Tails, Sonic e Shadow olhavam para Knuckles, um olhar ameaçador. Shade, a "platéia", apenas sorria, rindo sarcasticamente consigo mesma.

- Parece que vocês me subestimaram não imaginando o quão furtiva, e poderosa, eu poderia ser. Mas com certeza serei mais ainda após ter conseguido isso.

- Não se atreva a colocar seus olhos sujos nos escritos! – Knuckles fechava o punho.

- Imagino que você já saiba do Supreme Blow, não é? Para não achar que tem a vantagem de eu não poder ler o que aqui está escrito...

Knuckles suava frio, o coração a mil por hora, a confusão a invadir sua mente mais do que nunca.

- Seja lá o que for isso... – Rouge alça vôo. – Eu não vou deixar que o tire do Knuckles!

A morcega avança sobre Shade, que guarda o pergaminho rapidamente e revida mais que á altura, por mais que não usasse, sabe-se só agora, o que chamava de Supreme Blow (Golpe Supremo; bem se sabe a origem do nome...).

Rouge realmente parecia muito raivosa, e Am,y decide entrar na briga, dando cobertura á morcega, mas não sendo muito bem recebida. Ouvem-se xingos por parte da ouriça após esta receber um chute de Rouge (não que a morcega quisesse tê-lo feito).

- Você vai pagar por tudo que fez a mim e a ele!

- E você pelas jóias que roubou antes de mim!

Shade salta pra traz, na defensiva. Uma energia esverdeada começava a emanar pelas suas mãos, mas o que Rouge não sabia era que aquilo não era um Supreme Blow, e sim um Chaos Control, o que faz com que a morcega dê abertura para um ataque surpresa por traz. Ela cai de cara, sujando o rosto.Atos contra sua beleza eram os que mais a irritava, mas quando ela se levanta e olha para traz vê que a tigresa levava desvantagem com um certo ouriço...

- Que estranho... Parece que ela se esforça mais comigo do que com ele... – a última conversa a sós com Shadow passa pela cabeça da morcega: "Ela saiu correndo, como se estivesse assustada em me ver". – O que será que ela tem em relação a ele?

- Knuckles! – Tails olha para o echidna, o qual se recuperava aos poucos. – Antes que tenhamos que entrar na luta também, me diga: que pergaminho era aquele?

O echidna passa a olhar para o chão, e seus olhos ao menos se mexiam.

- Há muito tempo atrás a civilização echidna criou esmeraldas que pudessem substituir as Caóticas quando estas eram roubadas ou simplesmente não podiam ser usadas. Poderes tão grandes quanto o das E. C. só poderiam ser conseguidos a partir de "sacrifícios de almas", porém fomos [note que Knuckles não se refere a ele, e sim á população echidna surpreendidos com os resultados: quatro esmeraldas foram criadas, e a sua suprema (a quinta) era a Esmeralda da Alma. Assim, todas as cinco ficaram conhecidas pelo nome de Soul Emeralds, sendo que todas juntas representavam o ser-vivo. Logo notaram que o poder delas era exorbitante, sendo até mesmo maior que o das consumadas E. C. , e a quinta esmeralda (a Alma), logo começou a se "alimentar" dos espíritos de quem a usava. Isso criou tanta polêmica e medo que o echidna chefe ordenou que elas fossem espalhadas por toda Mobius, sendo que sua existência e localização estariam em total sigilo. O pergaminho é o mapa para as Esmeraldas da Alma. Esteve escondido por todo esse tempo; mesmo que eu não soubesse onde, sempre temi que também o protegesse. Dizem, ainda, que esta esmeralda suprema se alimentou de todas as almas por nunca ter encontrado a que queria. Se seu possuidor for esta pessoa, poderá dominar o mundo! Nem mesmo as E. C. são capazes disso! Acredito que estamos perdidos...

- Mas e se ela não for "a escolhida"? – Tails indaga. – Estaremos salvos, não é?

- Pode ser, mas e se for mesmo ela ou o Eggman? Ou se eles descobrirem quem é "o escolhido"? Sabemos como Eggman é, agora que ele tem a ajuda de Shade, é capaz até mesmo de conseguir dominar Mobius com estas Esmeraldas!

Agora quem estava boquiaberto eram Tails, Sonic e Cream. Omega apenas memorizava tudo.

- Isso quer dizer que... – o ouriço mal conseguia continuar sua frase.

- Não existem cópias do mapa, e Shade certamente irá atrás delas.

- E o que faremos? – Cream e Tails indagam em uníssono.

Antes que uma resposta pudesse ser dada, Shade passa "voando" em uma intensa velocidade. A força brutal fora tanta que a felina quebrou uma árvore ali próximo após bater contra ela: a tigresa havia sido nocauteada. Todos, surpresos e sem compreenderem, olham para Shadow. Sonic sorri ao ver que futuramente poderia usar o fato de Rouge ter-lhe ajudado para provocar o ouriço. Mas sabe-se bem que, lá no fundo, ele sorria por outras razões...

- Parece que conseguimos... – Shadow ofegava, apoiando-se em seus joelhos.

- Só faltou o Omega para completar o time. – Rouge também estava fraca, pondo a mão na área do útero. Era um futuro início de uma cólica.

Shade acabava de se levantar, com muito custo, e sangue escorria pela sua boca. Mas não fora o suficiente: Shade ainda tinha forças para um segundo round. Shade realiza um Chaos Control, seguido por uma seqüência de socos tanto em Shadow quanto em Rouge. Sonic vai ao seu socorro realizando vários Spin Dashs, enquanto Tails, carregava Knuckles para um ataque surpresa. Shade usa seu Supreme Blow para arremessar Sonic contra Tails e Knuckles. O raposo solta Knuckles rapidamente, desviando da esfera azul, mas Shade se teleporta para onde Sponic havia ido, usando-o para atingir Tails pelas costas. Rouge e Tails estavam nocauteados, enquanto Sonic e Shadow tentavam encontrar forças para continuar o combate.

Knuckles tentava vários giros e socos para acertar a felina. Enquanto esta desviava de todos os ataques do echidna, Amy se preparava para acertar sua cara na lateral. Batendo com tudo, Amy acaba por nocautear Knuckles: a tigresa havia realizado um Chaos Control a tempo, e estava agora no topo do pedestal. Amy olha para traz, assim vendo que sua amiga Cream havia levado um tapa da felina, rolando escada a baixo. Raivosa, a ouriça parte com tudo para atingir Shade, mas o impulso do Supreme Blow de Shade é cinco vezes maior, fazendo Amy desmaiar.

Um tanto distraída com a ouriça, a tigresa não nota que atrás dela um Chaos Burst estava por vir, e quando ia evita-lo, acaba sendo pega de surpresa por um Blue Tornado de Sonic. Shade fica dentro dele, até que consegue realizar um Jump, saindo da ventania. O que não sabia era que, no ar, Shadow já a esperava. O ouriço realiza um Heavy Attack, arremessando-a contra Knuckles, que a socava. Os três que haviam restado e estavam dando uma lição em Shade formam um círculo ao seu redor, a fechando. Shadow tinha uma das mãos na cintura, Knuckles os braços cruzados, e Sonic apenas estava relaxado.

- Vejo que não teve sorte hoje, Shade! – o ouriço azul caçoava, enquanto a tigresa apenas olhava para os lados, confusa.

- Que foi? – Knuckles era o próximo, alimentando-se do bom gosto de uma vingança. – "Nós" comemos a sua língua?

Sonic e o echidna começam a rir e Shadow a penas a observava. Parecia só então ter notado o que Rouge percebera há momentos atrás. Seus olhos pareciam ter pena da felina, mas ele era só mais um a se enganar. A felina começa a rir maldosamente, assustando-os, e eles aderiram à posições de ataque, e Shade fazia menção de se levantar. Ainda tocando o chão e com todas as suas forças, ela grita:

- CHAOS SUPREME!!!

O chão começa a tremer, e um forte clarão faz a felina desaparecer.

Debruçado em uma mesa iluminada por uma forte luz verde, Eggman lia um complicado mapa. Ele tinha em seus traços o planeta Mobius, mas apenas cinco áreas estavam detalhadas. A primeira, alaranjada, tinha o nome de Stopping of Wise. A segunda, não muito longe da anterior, era bege, estando nomeada por Civic Island. Inferior a esta estava uma avermelhada, Festival Island. Á sua direita a penúltima, cinza, era Mystical Island. A última, nunca menos importante, bem na lateral, Fluting Island, esta em suas cores reais. Havia ainda mais uma área em destaque, fora do planeta. Ela era redonda e branca, chamada de Dark Earth. No rodapé do frágil pergaminho estavam representadas cinco jóias, nas respectivas cores das suas localizações em relação ao mapa logo acima. Elas não eram como as E. C. ou as E. S., todas iguais em seus formatos. Eram personalisadas, sendo que uma era mais quadrada, outra mais arredondada, outra parecia um prisma... Seus nomes, manuscritos, podiam informar que a laranja era a Mente, bege o Corpo, vermelha o Amor, cinza o Ódio, e a branca... a Alma. No topo, em letras totalmente tribais, a escrita "Esmeraldas da Alma".

- Como vão os estudos do pergaminho meu Mestre?

A felina acabava de entrar pela sala, tendo leves ferimentos pelo corpo, estes já com curativos. Eggman olha em sua direção, certificando-se se ela realmente havia se cuidado bem.

- Ele é realmente interessante minha tigresa. Certamente foi um achado! – ela já havia se aproximado, olhando para o mapa e tentando entendê-lo. – Veja: aqui, além do mapa completo de Mobius e das localizações de cada Esmeralda, há também os seus nomes. Só queria poder entender o que elas...

- Mas e o que o echidna disse no vídeo?

- Mesmo assim. Minha forma de ver o "dominar o mundo" era criar o meu Império Eggman, e isso certamente era possível com as E. C. Mas agora que sei que estas são mais poderosas... Talvez se eu soubesse sua potência e como usá-las...

- Tem razão Mestre, este mapa é mesmo muito interessante, ou melhor, estas Esmeraldas. Você já leu o nome de cada uma?

- Sim; me intriguei com isso também.

- Corpo, Mente, Amor, Ódio e Alma... Segundo o echidna elas representam o ser vivo. Mas essa sua pergunta meu Mestre, é mesmo muito boa: como usá-las? O echidna não diz nada sobre isso...

- Pelo que parece teremos que descobrir sozinhos.

- Sim.

Um momento de silêncio enquanto Shade apreciava as Esmeraldas. Por enquanto as tinha apenas em papel, mas lutaria por elas e elas lhe pertenceriam. Eggman, enquanto isso, buscava informações em seu computador sobre os locais nos quais elas se encontravam.

- Por onde começar meu Mestre?

- Eu não sei. Que tal pelo mais próximo?

- E se fossemos pela Esmeralda mais bonita? – ela sorria feito uma criança.

- Hahaha! E qual seria, minha tigresa?

- Esta! – ela aponta para uma Esmeralda mais arredondada. A vermelha! Adoro essa cor!

Eggman levanta, se aproximando em lentos passos.

- Amor?

- Hum... É mesmo, esta talvez não seja a apropriada. Hum... Aha! – ela aponta para uma outra, fina. – Mente! É perfeita! Sem contar que laranja é derivado do vermelho...

- Hahaha! Perfeito! Então é melhor começarmos logo!

- Logo? – ela olha para traz, se aproximando da cadeira.

- Sim minha tigresa. Quanto mais cedo melhor.

- Hum. – ela volta a olha no mapa. Stopping of Wise. Esta ilha me parece tão pequena… O que será que há nela?

- Aqui! Encontrei.

- O quê? – ela se vira rapidamente, curiosa.

- Informações sobre esta ilha, veja.

A felina se aproxima, vendo pelo monitor como a ilha era por satélite. Um lugar totalmente aberto e em total harmonia com a natureza. Era tão pequena que talvez correspondesse a um simples quarteirão. Havia nela uma praia, uma floresta e um lugar mais vazio, onde se encontrava uma casa feita de materiais naturais. Ela se assemelhava muito a uma pousada, mas era impossível saber quais eram seus habitantes.

- Segundo os textos, o ligar, que sempre atraiu turistas, nunca permitiu a saída destes mesmos. Dizem que nunca ninguém conseguiu sair de lá, por mais que tentasse, e esta é uma das razões pelas quais não se sabe muito de Stopping of Wise/A Pousada dos Sábios. E as redes de comunicação também não funcionam. Teremos que ir até lá para descobrir as coisas, minha tigresa.

- Nota-se. Mas e então? Qual a rota?

- Pode deixar, cuidarei disso. Enquanto isso, que tal ir ver o que preparei para você. Está lá no seu quarto.

- Para mim?! – ela começava a se animar, tendo um doce sorriso nos lábios. – O que é?!

- Oras, vá ver! Quero que seja uma surpresa! Depois venha me dizer o que achou.

- Claro! – ela vai correndo, deixando um satisfeito sorriso nos lábios de seu Mestre.

Quando chega no quarto a felina encontra em sua cama, passada e pronta para ser vestida, uma roupa bem o seu estilo: a calça branca em jeans fino tinha certos rasgos no formato de listras, sendo que a barra não era reta, e sim personalizada seguindo o estilo das mesmas listras; a blusa, em vermelho com tom mais rosado pink, tinha o mesmo detalhe, o qual fez os olhos da tigresa brilharem como rubis; o cinto, dourado, reluzia de forma chamativa, enquanto que o conjunto inteiro contrastava com uma bota mais bonita ainda. Era um tanto country, marrom e preto, tendo na lateral do solado furos no mesmo estilo tigre que o resto da roupa.

Eggman aparece por traz dela, entrando no quarto.

- Gostou, minha tigresa?

- Adorei! – ela o abraça num pulo, enquanto que Eggman apenas tentava tirá-la dele.

- Vá vestir. Quero ver se acertei no tamanho.

- Mas é claro que acertou! – ela se dirige á cama, pegando a roupa para vesti-la em um lugar mais apropriado. – Não sabia que era tão bom estilista!

- Ora, não foi nada! Espero que fique confortável, pois a fiz pensando em você nesta "viagem". Acho que não poderá ficar trocando de roupa, como fazem aquelas amiguinhas do Sonic.

- Tem razão.

Já estava tudo pronto pra "viagem", e Shade decide dar uma última olhada no mapa.

- Meu Mestre...

- O que houve? – ele se aproxima,vendo que o indicador da felina apontava para a área branca.

- Mas esta... É a lua de Mobius!

Continua...


End file.
